This invention relates to spotlights and particularly to a spotlight adaptor by which two sides of a building are adequately illuminated from a single electric outlet socket.
Many homes and detached garages are built with a single spotlight positioned close to a comer of the building. Such installations provide lighting for one side of the building but do not provide adequate illumination for both sides extending from the comer. The presence of a downspout at the comer further hinders illumination.
It is a primary object of this invention to provide a spotlight adaptor by which two adjacent sides of a building may be adequately illuminated from a single light socket. It is a further object of this invention to provide a spotlight adaptor, which is reliable and low in cost.
The spotlight adaptor of this invention is particularly suited for use with a spotlight fixture of the type having a base which is fixedly secured to an exterior wall of a building and which has an electric light socket. The spotlight adaptor includes a rigid conduit having an externally threaded end for threaded and electrical contact with the light socket of the base attached to one side of the building and an electric socket on its other end for receiving a first spotlight bulb. A flexible conduit is secured at one end to an intermediate part of the rigid conduit and has an electric socket at its free end for receiving a second spotlight bulb. The flexible conduit is sufficiently long to permit it to be bent around the comer so that the light of the second spotlight illuminates the area alongside the wall at the other side of the building.